6th Sense Version 2
by Akirafanatic
Summary: A rewrite of sorts for 6th Sense. Same concept of Shinichi being able to see ghosts, but instead of fearing/rejecting this ability, he accepts it and uses it to bring peace to the souls of the victims.
1. Chapter 1

**I love how I wrote 6th Sense, but going back and re-reading Secrets and The Other Side left a bad taste in my mouth. I just don't feel they were done as well as they could have been. When I started 6th Sense, I knew that I wanted Shinichi to be able to see ghosts and not like it. However, I also had another through based on the same idea of him seeing ghosts. He accepts it and uses it to help the souls of those who were murdered find peace. So, I finally decided to write this!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaito wasn't exactly sure what this party was for, or who all the people were, but he was happy to get delicious food and tease his friends. He grinned at Saguru's glower as Heiji laughed at the pictures from his latest prank he'd pulled. He'd really outdone him that time.

"Kaito," He turned when his mother called, finding his, Saguru's and Heiji's parents all there. "We want to introduce you to some old friends of ours." Before he could make a snarky comment about already knowing his friends parents, his father put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a _look_.

Glancing back at Heiji and Saguru who both shrugged, they followed their parents to a cluster of people and carefully pushed their way through. "Yukiko!" His mother rushed forward and hugged the beautiful young woman.

"Chikage!" Yukiko threw her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly. "It's been too long!" His father went and greeted the glasses wearing male warmly. With the adults preoccupied with their greetings, Kaito took note of the teenager left standing between them. He either didn't notice or didn't care that Kaito was staring as he kept his eyes firmly on the book in his hands. He briefly noted that the other teen was wearing gloves.

Before he could say anything, Yukiko had grasped the teen's arm and pulled him forward slightly, though said teen simply flipped the page and ignored them all. "Shin-chan, don't be rude."

_Shin-chan_, didn't bother to look up as he replied dryly, "You forced me to come. You can't force me to socialize."

Yukiko pouted and went to snatch the book away from what Kaito could only assume was her son, but he seemed to anticipate this and easily avoided her attempts, going as far as to put a hand on her head and keep her at arm's length as he continued to read. Huffing in a childish manner, she turned to them and did the introductions herself. "I'm Kudo Yukiko, and this is my husband, Kudo Yuusaku. The sourpuss over here is our son, Kudo Shinichi."

Kaito took charge of the introductions on his side and bowed while presenting a yellow rose to Yukiko. "Kuroba Kaito, aspiring magician." He gestured towards the teens behind him. This is Hattori Heiji and Hakuba Saguru. Both aspiring detectives."

Yukiko accepted the rose with a giggle and smiled. "You've grown so _much_ since I last saw you!" Her smile turned dangerous. "You were just a little boy who kept calling me _obaa-san_."

Shivering, he kept his smile even though it was strained. "A-ah. I was young back then onee-san! Please forgive me." Yukiko's smile was back to normal and the rest of the adults were chuckling while he casually pulled the two detectives closer. Deciding to keep away from the dangerous issue, he turned back towards her son only to find the spot he'd been in previously empty. "Eh?" He hadn't even noticed the other teen leaving. Craning his neck, he couldn't see even a glimpse of him in the crowd.

Yuusaku smiled slightly. "Yukiko," He waited for her to turn to him and held out a piece of paper. "Our son seems to have escaped."

A scream flew through the air before she could respond and she seemed to deflate. "How much do you want to bet that's where he is?"

Kaito turned, knowing his two detective nerds were already on their way, and quickly followed them. Pushing his way through the crowd, he spotted what was no doubt a body that had, thankfully, been covered with what looked like one of the tablecloths. Heiji and Saguru were busy trying to keep people back to _'preserve the crime scene'_ until the police arrived. Kaito spotted Shinichi lurking in one of the corners nearby, seemly still absorbed in his book as he spoke in low tones to somebody over the phone.

Slipping over to the teen, he made sure he was out of the way of his detective friends. Last time he didn't get out of the way he'd wound up getting lectured not only by the two of them but also the police when they came with the added bad luck of managed to fall directly onto the corpse. Needless to say he kept as far out of the way as he could after that.

"Hai…Hai…And their alibi's?...What time was that?...I see…Check the jacket pocket…Hai…Hai…There should be surveillance footage from an ATM around there…Hai…If they show up on that footage it will ruin their alibi…I'd have your men search the river for the murder weapon…Hai…And Inspector Megure? You can let your men on the way here know the murderer is Yamada Inohara, the victims assistant. The poison was coated on the breath mint. You should be able to find the container of breath mints in the trash in the bathroom. He probably wiped the outside clean, but there should still be traces of his blood on it…Hai…From the cut on his thumb. It's bled through his bandage…Hai…Goodbye."

Kaito stared at the teen in shock, unsure of what he just heard. "Did…you just solve a murder over the phone, while also solving _this_ murder, all without looking up from your book?"

Shinichi shrugged like it wasn't a big deal before heading away from where Heiji and Saguru were just _now_ starting their investigation as the other party goes had finally been shooed from the scene. Kaito watched him go, his interest in the anti-social teen rising.

He followed the other teen back through the crowd, impressed by Shinichi's ability to maneuver while he was reading, and out into a large patio area just outside the ballroom. "Is there a reason you're following me?" Shinichi asked as he settled on the edge of the large fountain that was in the center of the patio.

Kaito grinned and sat next to him. "You're interesting. I mean, you just solved _two murders_ while reading your book – and you weren't even present at the second!"

Shinichi didn't react to the praise, merely flipped to another page in his book. "The police would have figured it out given enough time."

"Are you sure they weren't just so easy you could have solved them in your sleep?" Kaito huffed slightly when he was ignored. He leaned back and stared up at the stars, joking, "Maybe next time the murderer just needs to get more creative so you actually have to try!"

Hearing the snap of a book closing, he looked over and nearly toppled back into the water at the glare being directed his way. "Whether the case is simple or complex doesn't change the fact a person was killed." Shinichi stood and headed back towards the ballroom, leaving Kaito regretting those words, joke or no.

* * *

**So you may notice some things are similar to 6th Sense and some things are different. One thing that's still the same is Shinichi is still wearing gloves. While I didn't say anything about it, he does not wear glasses and does not rely on earplugs in this. Everything will be explained in due time, but for now I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2**

* * *

Yukiko sighed as she watched her son settle into the plush armchair in their library, a large ring of books surrounding him. Walking over, she ran her fingers through his hair and smiled as his sounders relaxed slightly. "Did something happen at the party?"

"Someone died." He pulled one of the books from the stack to his right and flipped it open.

"Besides that."

"No."

She sighed inwardly and leaned down to plant a kiss on his head, ignoring the adorable pouty glare she got for it. "Don't stay up all night reading. You still have school in the morning."

"Hai."

Walking towards the stairs, she gave her son one last glance before retreating to hers and Yuusaku's room. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she let her shoulder droop in disappointment. She'd been hoping that introducing him to Kaito, Heiji, and Saguru would help him, but when they'd left he'd been in a worse mood than when they'd arrived and refused to say anything about them when asked.

She just wanted her baby back. The active little boy who refused to stop practicing with the soccer ball until he couldn't stand. The little boy whose eyes would light up at the thought of solving a mystery. The one who would laugh and cry and shout and run after what he wanted headfirst. Seeing him so…so empty was breaking her heart. He'd closed himself off from her and everyone else, keeping them all at set distances. He practically lived in the library, devouring book after book as though he could escape the real world that way.

He barely ate, rarely slept, and she hadn't seen him smile once in the three years since…

Yukiko was shaken from her thoughts when her husband wrapped his arms around her. "You have to give it time. Kaito-kun, Hattori-kun, and Hakuba-kun are quite stubborn. I'm sure they won't leave things like this."

Feeling her eyes burn with tell-tale tears, she nodded and buried her face in his shoulder. "I know. I just want my little boy to be happy again. I feel like he's disappearing before our very eyes."

Yuusaku didn't say anything but pressed a kiss to the side of her head and held her closer. They stayed like that until Yukiko felt her eyelids growing heavier and pulled back so she could get ready for bed. Yuusaku pulled her in for a kiss before knocking their foreheads together lightly. "Give them some time. Everything will be okay."

* * *

Yuusaku smiled down at his sleeping wife and brushed some hair from her face. Making sure to be quiet, he left their room and made his way downstairs. He wished he was surprised to find their son still awake and reading in the library, but Shinichi had practically grown roots there. He slept in the armchair in the library more this room. The only times he knew his son to go to his room was to change clothes. He ate, slept, and spent nearly every waking moment in this room.

"Shinichi." He waited until he had his son's attention. "You should go to bed. You have school in the morning."

"Kaa-san said the same thing." He raised an eyebrow and Shinichi looked away.

Sitting on the edge of the armchair, he took the book from his son and placed a bookmark between the pages before setting in on top of one of the nearby piles. "Shinichi, you need-"

"I know."

"Then why does your pillow have cobwebs on it?" He smiled at the – as Yukiko liked to call it – pouty glare he got.

"It doesn't."

"Oh? That means it's perfectly good to sleep in." He stood up and tugged the teenager into a standing position. Shinichi thankfully realized he didn't get a choice in the matter tonight and shuffled towards the stairs, sending one last mournful gaze towards his little haven. Yuusaku followed to make sure he actually got into bed – though whether he would stay there the entire night was debatable.

He gave his son enough privacy to change into his pajamas before searching the room for any books that may have migrated up the stairs with Shinichi. Placing the small collection on the desk for the moment, he smiled at the annoyed teenager and sat on the edge of the bed. "What happened?" Shinichi looked away and muttered nothing. "Shinichi, I haven't seen you that upset in a long time. Did something happen? Did anyone say something?" He waited but there was nothing but silence. "Shinichi…"

"Kuroba-kun made a stupid joke."

"What was the joke?"

Shinichi's shoulders drooped. "That the murder should be more creative next time so I actually had to try to solve it."

"Ahhh…" Shinichi might have been a brilliant detective, but he hated the fact people had to die for him to be one. Joking about that or taking it lightly was one of the guaranteed ways to upset him. While nobody liked murder, Shinichi had an exceptional hatred for it given his…abilities. "Toichi told me Kaito-kun has a rather bad tendency to put his foot in his mouth." He put a hand on his son's head. "It wasn't a good joke, but don't hold it against him. Kaito-kun is a good kid, and he could be a good friend, if you give him a chance."

"I don't need anymore friends."

Yuusaku smiled sadly but didn't respond. Instead, he stood up and collected the small stack of books before heading towards the door. "Goodnight, Shinichi. Try to actually sleep tonight, okay? Your mother will only worry more if she finds you passed out in the library again." He sent the teenager another smile and turned off the lights as Shinichi slid down and pulled the covers over himself.

Shutting the door, he brought the books back down to the library before retiring back to his and Yukiko's room. Sliding in next to his wife, he placed his glasses on the side table and pulled her into his arms. "Did he tell you what was bothering him?"

Yuusaku smiled into her hair. "I should have known you weren't really asleep."

"I'm a work famous actress after all."

He hummed quietly before answering his question. "Kaito-kun made a bad joke about the murder." Yukiko sighed. "If Kaito-kun is anything like Toichi, he won't leave things like this between him and Shinichi. Don't worry."

She nodded and snuggled closer. "Goodnight Yuu-kun."

He killed the top of her head. "Goodnight Yukiko."

* * *

**I wrote it. I'm happy with the way it turned out, but I also have a personal headcannon that Shinich is a momma's boy so I wanted to write this swapped kind of, but I also just like the thought of him listening to his father at times like this.**

**Idk, let me know what you thought**


End file.
